Diskussion:Fallout Wiki
; Einfache Bearbeitung der Hauptseite * action=edit}} Einleitung bearbeiten * 1|action=edit}} Linken Kasten bearbeiten * 2|action=edit}} Rechten Kasten bearbeiten * Das Grundlayout kann auf der Hauptseite selbst geändert werden. Namensgebung Hallo Allerseits, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr "The Vault" mit "die Vault" eingedeutscht habt, was meines Erachtens grammatikalisch falsch klingt. Müsste es nicht "Das Vault" heißen? Zumindest klingt das in meinen Ohren richtiger und besser. :Soweit ich weiß heißt es "Die Vault" -TheDava 22:10, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das is ne Definitionssache. Wie man auch auf der Seite Vaults sieht gibts auch einige Leute die das mit Der Vault übersetzten.--Richy8964 (Admin), Disku 05:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich würds ja bei The Vault lassen, also ganz englisch. oder ganz in deutsch "Der Bunker". "Die Vault" hört sch auf jeden Fall in meinen Ohren sehr sehr seltsam an --Livinskull 23:06, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::"Die Vault" ist schon richtig. Zumindest wurde es so im Spiel übersetzt. Und woran sonst sollte man sich orientieren? Hoschie02 20:02, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Echt? Die haben das im Spiel mit "Die Vault" übersetzt? Vollidioten! "Vault" bedeutet im Zusammenhang mit Fallout soviel wie "Tresorraum". Grundsätzlich sind mit "Vault" alle durch eine dicke abschließbare Tür gesicherten Räumlichkeiten gemeint. Wäre wohl jedenfalls besser, diese wikia "Der Vault" zu nennen. Über die miserablen Übersetzungsfehler in der gesamten Computerspielbranche, von TV-Serien mal ganz zu schewigen, brauche ich mich vermutlich nicht auszulassen... Selbst ich als Amerikaner empfinde diese übersetzung als merkwürdig! ::::::Ich glaube er weniger, dass es ein Übersetzungsfehler ist, sondern das die Person es einfach so übersetzt hat, wie es am besten für sie klingt. Auch ich empfinde diese Übersetzung als richtig. Der Vault hört sich für mich z.B. vollkommen falsch an.--Richy8964 Disku A 11:18, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Zwar könnte man "The Vault" mit die Schutztür oder der Atombunker übersetzen, aber die Vault klingt am besten, da es in diesem Fall als Eigenname gilt. Und im Spiel werden die Vaults auch als "die Vault" bezeichnet. LanceVanceDance 19:14, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite/Einleitung Kann sich mal jemand erbarmen und das "Versucht" in ein kleines "versucht" abzuändern? Ich habe scheinbar keine Rechte, das zu editieren. Hoschie02 20:01, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Mach ich. Sry für den Fehler. (Man braucht Admin rechte)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 06:02, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Tages/Monats/Jahres Moin mir kam in den Sinn, weils nun schon eine Schnappszahl an Artikeln gibt, Artikeln bzw. dem 2222. Artikel gleich die Widmung Artikel des Tages oder des Monats zu widmen. Eine Vorlage könnte man sicher erstellen, entweder per Tochterwiki oder Wikipedia als Vorlagenbeispiel nutzen. Exzellente Artikel wie die Amis es haben, gibts denke ich hier sowieso keine oder wenige, das muß man bei der wenigen Anzahl Artikeln und Benutzern nicht machen. Was denkt ihr darüber? PS: Der Artikel Verbrauchsgüter in Fallout New Vegas ist der 2222! :) Alessio79 09:47, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Wenn der Artikel Verbrauchsgüter komplett deutsch ist, wird er der neue Artikel des Monats. ;) Das mit den Schnapszahlen ist nämlich eine gute Idee. Ich bin dafür, zusätzlich noch runde Artikel wie z.B. den 2900 zu benutzen. Und glückwunsch zum Jubiläum, 2222 Artikel sind schon ordentlich. :D Felix. 10:30, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Look für die Vault So ich habe seit gestern die Hauptseite überarbeitet, ich denke das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen oder? Außerdem funktionieren nun auch viele Vorlagen, nachdem ich ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte. ;) *Eine monatliche Umfrage erstellt: Nun gibt es ganz unten auf der Startseite der Vault eine mtl. Umfrage, wer Lust hat kann sich ja daran beteiligen. Viel Spaß beim mithelfen, um diesen Wiki größer werden zu lassen. Gruß Alessio79 13:00, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hallöchen, da ich sehr gerne die englischen wikias benutze, bin ich über das deutsche hier gestolpert und wollte gerne wissen ob ihr einfach die Texte aus dem englisch wikia "The Vault" übersetzt, denn dann würde ich mich gerne anschließen :) :Jep wir d.h. zumindest ich übernehme viele Artikel, um diese hier einzupflegen, da schon vieles im engl. FO-Wiki vorh. ist, wäre es dumm alles selbst neu zu schreiben. Jeder der interessiert ist, kann uns gerne dabei helfen. Alessio79 17:27, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Schwester Wiki Änderung Können wir den Fallout Fanon Link ändern zu de.falloutfanon.wikia.com? Sascha 08:30, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Well done. Alessio79 12:36, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Blogdesign Habe mir schon desöfteren Gedanken gemacht, ob man den Blogstyle nicht aufwerten könnte. Solche mit grünen Schaltflächen und einem kleinen Symbol drauf, habt ihr sicher auch bei euren od. anderen Wikis schon mal gesehen. Was denkt ihr sollte das aktuelle Design so bleiben, es gibt allerdings Vor- und Nachteile, sollten wir es ändern. 1)Das Blogdesign wäre mit einer schickeren Schaltfläche, hat seltsamerweise aber einen blauen Link auf grünen Hintergrund (geht gar nicht). 2)Es werden weniger Blogs angezeigt, dazu muss man dann lediglich auf "mehr" od. "weitere Blogs" klicken, bin mir nun nicht sicher, ob sich das sogar beeinflussen lässt. Was haltet irh davon, ihr könnt ja mal eure Meinung dazu kundtun. Auch welchen "Skin" ihr bevorzugt verwendet. Gruß Alessio79 13:06, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nun das Blogdesign ist eigentlich ok aber du hast recht da ist mehr drin ;) Jedenfalls könnten wir es testweise einführen und nach 2-3 Wochen demokratisch im Forum abstimmen welches Design bleiben soll. Allerdings sollte die Abstimmung (wenn überhaupt) nach dem Ja ( ) Nein ( ) Neutral ( ) Prinzip geschehen. Achso ich benutze den Standard Wikija Skin Monobook stimmt mich irgendwie melancholisch weiss auch nicht. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 14:52, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) An erster Stelle sollte meiner Meinung nach die Funktionalität stehen. Wenn es aber optisch besser aussieht und noch funktional ist, dann Daumen hoch. Ich nutze den neuen Skin, nicht den Monobook Skin. Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 18:26, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du? Sie? ja. hi. ich will nur was anmerken. Wenn man anfängt, zu duzen (Mit eurer Hilfe...) ist es sehr unschön, auf das siezen im nächsten Abschnitt umzusteigen (Sie können dazu beitragen). Ausßerdem noch so am Rande: Heißt es der Wiki oder das Wiki? Der Wiki erscheint mit falsch. -Daney 11:56, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Normalerweise nennt man es _das_ Wiki. LG Foppes 13:04, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Daney, wenn Sie wollen können Sie es gern abändern, auch wenn die Einleitung komisch klingt und Sie meinen, man könnte es besser schreiben. Ich hatte teilweise aus dem russischen Wiki übersetzt, da holt man sich gern mal Inspiration von mehreren Wikis und schreibt so sein eigenes, individuelles Intro. Beim dem Du oder Sie haben Sie Recht, ich war erst der Annahme das es formal klänge, werde es aber gern abändern. Gruß und viel Spaß hier. Alessio79 16:22, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ;) Interwiki Bitte fügen Sie interwiki: bg: en: es: fi: fr: hu: it: ja: ko: lt: nl: no: pl: pt: ru: sv: tr: uk: zh: --Alex6122 © 13:04, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nie on? Nie On? Mir kommts wirklich so vor das ich manachmal der einzige bin der hier ist und artikel zu versuchen schreibt. ::Es sind einfach zu wenig Leute hier angemeldet. Hieraus eine gute Wiki für Fallout zu erstellen, ist sehr schwierig. Schau dir doch mal die englische mit 8000 Artikel an. (Autor unbekannt, Signatur bitte demnächst anfügen danke.) Fb-Plugin nicht funktionstüchtig Hallo Micha, falls du Lust hast, kümmere dich bitte darum. Scheinbar ist es seit der letzten Aktualisierung durch Wikia wieder in Mitleidenschaft gerissen worden. Vielen Dank. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:31, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) RE: Fb-Plugin nicht funktionstüchtig Hallo Alessio, das fb-plugin funktioniert mit anderen Seiten, z. B. FANDOM, nur nicht mit FalloutWiki. Der Fehler scheint wohl eher bei der Fallout-Facebook-Seite zu liegen. Hauptseite mit fandom-facebook|left|400px Gruß Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 16:58, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC)